Batman: Lifeforce
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Unas extrañas criaturas llegan a la Tierra. Ellos son los vampiros del espacio. ¿Su objetivo? Alimentarse con la energía vital de todos los seres vivientes. Su primera parada, Gotham City. Sólo Batman podrá hacerles frente a estas criaturas y deberá hacerlo antes de que toda la Tierra sea destruida...


**BATMAN: LIFEFORCE**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

* * *

**Prologo **

El video se iniciaba primero con el logo de la NASA. Momentos después, la imagen del capitán Carlsen, líder de la misión espacial _"Hermes"_ lo reemplazaba. Mirando a cámara, Carlsen decía:

-Nos hallamos relativamente cerca del extraño vehículo alienígena oculto tras la cola del cometa Halley1, a punto de establecer contacto. Para fines prácticos de quienes luego verán estas grabaciones, conviene hacer un resumen de esta importante misión que nos ha traído a mi tripulación y a mí a este encuentro sin lugar a dudas histórico.

Carlsen hizo una pausa y carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta.

-Entonces, resumiendo: una astronave de origen extraterrestre fue detectada por el sistema de vigilancia del espacio profundo, adosada a la cola del cometa Halley, la noche del 31 de octubre del presente año. Para determinar la naturaleza exacta de los ocupantes del vehículo y luego del fracaso al intentar comunicarse con ellos mediante ondas radiales, nuestra misión fue despachada a bordo de la _"Hermes"_, la –hasta el momento– nave más veloz construida por la NASA. Deseamos –y esperamos– completar con éxito la tarea que se nos ha encomendado. Por tal motivo, esta grabación registrará todas mis impresiones sobre todos y cada uno de los movimientos que mi gente y yo hagamos. Por el momento, es todo – Carlsen sonrió, entusiasmado – Volveremos a vernos en el próximo reporte… esperemos, con nuevas y mejores noticias.

El logo de la NASA volvió a ocupar la pantalla. Los espectadores del video, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa en una moderna sala de reuniones, aguardaron con impaciencia el retorno de su protagonista. No fueron defraudados: breves segundos después –evidentemente, más tiempo para él– Carlsen volvió a aparecer. Sin sonreír y completamente serio, inició un nuevo reporte de actividades:

-Hemos establecido contacto. La nave es inmensa, pero por dentro se parece más a una tumba que otra cosa. En el interior encontramos cuerpos, montones de cuerpos encerrados en –no encuentro palabras más precisas para describirlo– urnas de cristal. Algo es seguro: _no son humanos. _

El capitán hizo una pausa. Los espectadores pudieron observar que estaba pálido, muy pálido. Y que hacía esfuerzos enormes para mantener la cordura y la sobriedad.

-Las criaturas parecen… bien, parecen murciélagos gigantes de alguna clase. Todos están metidos en estas urnas de cristal, con los ojos cerrados e inmóviles. Suponemos que están muertos, dado que pese a nuestra intrusión en su nave, no dieron señales de vida. Pero los murciélagos no han sido la única cosa que hemos descubierto… también hemos hallado una pareja humana.

Una nueva y agónica pausa. Carlsen se veía claramente incómodo.

-Un varón y una hembra, también encerrados en urnas de cristal. Anatómicamente, son idénticos a nosotros. Es decir, se ven como terrestres, pese a no llevar ninguna ropa encima. Consultando vía radio con nuestros superiores, se nos ordenó trasladarlos a bordo de la _"Hermes"_ y emprender el regreso a casa. Ignoramos el motivo de la precipitación a la hora de tomar esta decisión, pero nos limitamos a cumplir con ella. Los dos cuerpos se hallan en sus respectivas urnas en la bodega de carga y ya emprendemos el retorno a la Tierra. Debo consignar aquí ciertos malestares físicos que han venido experimentando miembros de mi tripulación desde que transportamos los cuerpos a bordo: varios de mis hombres han sentido una debilidad repentina, sumado a un enorme cansancio. Es –en palabras suyas– como si _algo_ les robara la fuerza vital…

-Ya estuvo bien – dijo la voz de uno de los espectadores del video – Pasemos a las grabaciones de los Laboratorios STAR, por favor. El capitán Carlsen y su gente no tienen nada más relevante para contarnos. Más allá de la debilidad que experimentaron en el transcurso del viaje de regreso, todos los astronautas están bien. Pasemos a la cinta de STAR Labs.

El logo de la NASA –que había reemplazado a Carlsen– volvió a la pantalla. Luego, a su vez, lo reemplazó un científico de bata blanca y mirada adusta. Se hallaba en el interior de un avanzado laboratorio y los cuerpos yacían fuera de las urnas, reposando sobre dos mesas metálicas por separado. Los asistentes a la reunión pudieron verlos por primera vez…

Ella era una bonita muchacha de cabello negro y figura escultural, y él, un atractivo varón rubio. El científico habló entonces para la cámara:

-Soy el Dr. Herbert West y he sido asignado para llevar a cabo el análisis forense de los dos cuerpos alienígenas – dijo. A continuación, se acercó a la chica – Si bien los dos especímenes se ven saludables, no han demostrado poseer constancias vitales de ningún tipo. Esperamos que el análisis forense del interior de sus cuerpos nos revele más datos sobre su fisiología extraterrestre.

El Dr. West se vistió para la autopsia y, acto seguido, tomó un escalpelo.

-Muy bien. Procederé con el sujeto alfa, la hembra – explicó – Para fines prácticos, la he bautizado con el nombre de "Eve" – señaló al varón – El macho se llama "Adam".2

West se acercó con el escalpelo en alto a Eve. El científico continuó explicando a la cámara el procedimiento forense que iba a hacer cuando de repente, sucedió un hecho insólito: _la muerta volvió a la vida. _

Paralizado en medio de una oración, West sólo atinó a retroceder. La chica se irguió en la camilla y lo miró con una sonrisa seductora, cargada de deseo.

-Dios mío… - suspiró la persona que sostenía la cámara, filmando la escena – ¡Doctor! ¡Detrás suyo! ¡Cuidado!

Adam, el varón, se había erguido. Al igual que su desnuda compañera, también volvió a la vida. Pero a diferencia de ella su mirada era totalmente hostil, maligna…

Tomó con fuerza a West por la espalda y lo abrazó. Cuando lo envolvió con sus musculosos brazos, se produjo una violenta descarga de energía azul y ante la vista de todos, el alienígena succionó con voracidad la fuerza vital del científico, dejándolo seco como una momia y matándolo en el acto.

-Suficiente – dijo la voz anterior de una de las personas que veían el video – Apaguen la pantalla y enciendan la luz.

Cuando se encendieron las luces, todos los presentes en la sala quedaron visibles. Se trataba de un nutrido grupo de militares, cuyo jefe –el presidente de la reunión– era un viejo General de mirada severa.

-Lo que sucedió después de lo que acabamos de ver, creo que ya todos lo saben. Por las dudas, lo repetiré para que a nadie le queden dudas sobre la naturaleza hostil de las criaturas que enfrentamos: _tanto el macho como la hembra masacraron a todo el personal del laboratorio y escaparon_. Entre ambos, se dedicaron simplemente a absorber la energía vital de quienes les salieron al cruce y huyeron.

-Entonces, exactamente… ¿Con qué estamos lidiando? – preguntó alguien – ¿Vampiros?

-Todas las evidencias indican que lo son, aunque su origen sea alienígena – respondió el General – A diferencia de las míticas criaturas de la leyenda (que chupaban la sangre de sus víctimas) en el caso de estas, su "alimento" parece ser la fuerza vital de los seres vivientes. Todos los afectados por ambos han quedado secos y consumidos, como momias. A pesar de estas diferencias tan significativas, tanto ella como él son unas especies de vampiros y una seria amenaza. Y están sueltos.

Silencio en la sala. Todos los militares se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

-¿Han sido tomadas medidas para detenerlos? – preguntó un coronel – ¿Estamos movilizando a nuestras tropas en su búsqueda?

La pantalla volvió a encenderse. En esta ocasión, mostraba un mapa de la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos.

-Sí. Pero como pueden ver, el área de cobertura es amplia. Estamos concentrando nuestros esfuerzos en las ciudades más cercanas al laboratorio del cual escaparon – el General señaló al mapa – La primera de todas ellas es Gotham City.

-¿Gotham City? – el coronel arrugó el ceño – ¿Qué no es la ciudad donde actúa ese vigilante enmascarado?

-Batman, sí – el General asintió – También es una auténtica fosa séptica. Un lugar lleno hasta el tope de crimen y corrupción. El sitio ideal donde unos vampiros del espacio podrían esconderse…

Silencio de nuevo. Todos los presentes observaron al mapa, al pequeño punto indicado con el nombre de "GOTHAM CITY". Y la sensación de todos fue la misma: _un frío intenso_.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Gotham City. **

**Noche. **

La mujer volvía tarde a casa, cansada, cuando lo vio parado bajo una lámpara de alumbrado público. Al principio, no lo podía creer e incluso pensó que su agotada mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada; era enfermera en el Hospital Central de Gotham y su turno acababa a las ocho. Ese día había tenido que quedarse tres horas extra más. No era algo inusual: en Gotham City lo que más abundaban eran los heridos… y un alto porcentaje de ellos era por bala. Por esos días, la ciudad se veía sumergida en una auténtica guerra entre pandillas rivales.

Así que cuando vio a aquel atractivo y desnudo muchacho rubio parado en una esquina de un callejón, como esperándola, lo atribuyó al cansancio que padecía y se dijo que no podía ser. Hasta que él se le acercó y ya no pudo negar la realidad de lo que estaba viendo.

No dijo nada. Nunca le habló. Se limitó a mirarla con unos ojos celestes fascinantes, enmarcados en un rostro varonil bien cincelado, de proporciones generosas. La mujer suspiró y sintió –muy a pesar suyo– que los calores le subían desde el bajo vientre hasta el pecho, donde el corazón se le aceleró, galopando con fuerza, y los pezones se le endurecieron al instante.

"_Mi Dios"_, pensó, algo mareada, _"¿Qué me pasa? ¡Parezco una adolescente calentorra!"_

Lo cierto era que no podía controlar sus emociones y la visión de aquel físico varonil, exhibiéndose desnudo en toda su masculina gloria, no ayudaba. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para poder hablarle:

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

-Ellen – habló él, por fin. Sonrió con deseo – Sólo necesito una cosa: _a ti_.

La mujer se tambaleó. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Ella nunca se lo había dicho.

-¿Nos conocemos? – fue la pregunta idiota que le hizo. Él se limitó a acercársele más. Lo tenía prácticamente encima.

-Ellen – repitió su nombre, paralizándola – Bésame.

-Yo…

-Bésame.

Ella intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil. Era como si, telepáticamente, él hubiera anulado su voluntad. Acabó pegando su boca a la suya, sintiendo todo su calor, toda su humedad…

Cuando Ellen se dejó abrazar por él, Adam procedió a alimentarse. Hubo un violento destello de luz azul mientras la energía vital fluía de ella a él y la enfermera se sacudió. Instantes después, todo había terminado: el cuerpo de la chica yacía abandonado, olvidado en el callejón, seco y arrugado como una momia. La policía lo encontraría varias horas después allí, entre la basura, luego de que un borracho se hubiera topado accidentalmente con ella y les avisara.

Había sido el primer crimen extraño en Gotham City. Lamentablemente, no iba a ser el último.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

La Bat-señal relucía clara contra el telón de fondo de las nubes del cielo nocturno. Parado al lado del proyector en la azotea de la Jefatura de Policía, el Comisionado Gordon encendía un cigarrillo y aguardaba, algo impaciente. Hacía frío y mientras miraba al horizonte de rascacielos góticos, se apretujaba el abrigo sobre el cuerpo.

-Aquí estoy, Jim – dijo una voz grave. El Comisionado se sobresaltó. Se volvió y vio a la encapuchada figura de Batman surgir de las sombras – ¿Qué sucede?

-Hubo una muerte extraña – le informó, cuando se le pasó la impresión – Una enfermera. La asesinaron y abandonaron su cuerpo en un callejón.

-¿Y? Perdón si suena horrible, pero no sería ni la primera ni la última muerte extraña en esta ciudad. Esto es Gotham. Y ahora, justamente, estamos en medio de una guerra de pandillas – Batman hizo una pausa – Si me has llamado, debe ser más grave de lo que parece.

-Así es. Ya sabes que yo no te molestaría si no fuera importante – Gordon le hizo señas – Sígueme.

Ambos entraron en el edificio. Comenzaron a bajar escaleras.

-La víctima era una mujer de mediana edad – le fue informando el Comisionado – Sin embargo, lo que ha quedado de ella es… bien, una momia arrugada y seca.

-¿Perdón?

-Su atacante desconocido le hizo algo al cuerpo. Algo que no puedo explicar. Lo mejor será que lo veas tú mismo.

Gordon condujo a Batman hasta la morgue. El cadáver yacía sobre una camilla, tapado. El médico forense aguardaba, sentado frente a su escritorio. Cuando el Comisionado entró junto con el enmascarado, automáticamente se puso de pie. Como todos en la Jefatura de Policía, estaba al tanto del estrecho lazo de colaboración de su jefe con el vigilante nocturno…

-Rod, muéstraselo – ordenó Gordon. El forense asintió y quitó la sabana.

Pese a su habitual sangre fría (producto de contemplar los casos y las muertes más aberrantes) Batman no pudo evitar cierto estremecimiento al observar el estado calamitoso de aquel cuerpo. Lo que yacía sobre la camilla, si alguna vez había sido una mujer, ahora se parecía más a una momia. Tal y como Gordon le advirtiera, se veía seca y arrugada.

-Ya ves – dijo el Comisionado – Definitivamente, esto no es normal. Por eso te llamé…

Batman se volvió hacia el forense.

-¿Causas de la muerte? – preguntó.

-Por la forma de atrofia muscular y el desecamiento corporal, yo diría que la vaciaron de fluido vital.

-¿Se bebieron su sangre?

-No exactamente – el forense vaciló – No es que pueda explicar cómo se ha hecho ni quién (o qué), pero todo apunta a la única dirección posible: _quien la mató, le extrajo la vitalidad. _Hasta la última gota.

Silencio. Batman estudió el cuerpo detenidamente.

-¿Cuántas horas lleva muerta?

-Unas cinco, aproximadamente. Pero cuando el cadáver fue descubierto, estaba frío y tieso como si llevara más tiempo.

-¿Podrían haberla matado en otro lugar y luego arrojado allí?

-Si bien no hay testigos del agresor, hubo un vecino que la escuchó hablar en la zona donde el cuerpo fue hallado – intervino Gordon – y afirma que no oyó ni gritos ni forcejeos, sólo su voz charlando con alguien y luego, como un sonido eléctrico.

-¿Eléctrico?

-Como si se hubiera producido una descarga de algún tipo. También, dijo que luego olió como a ozono en el aire.

Silencio otra vez. Tras la capucha, Batman frunció el ceño. No le estaba gustando lo que oía. Para nada. Y, sin embargo, todavía no tenía ni una pista concreta sobre qué dirección debía tomar en este caso.

-¿Le ha practicado la autopsia? – le preguntó al forense – ¿La ha abierto?

-Todavía no. El Comisionado quería que antes viera usted el cuerpo…

-Hágasela. Tal vez sepamos más detalles de cómo murió.

El forense dispuso el quirófano con todo el instrumental médico un rato después. Gordon y Batman observarían atentamente el procedimiento quirúrgico desde detrás de un vidrio protector. Mientras el médico se preparaba, el Comisionado de Policía y el vigilante enmascarado sostenían la siguiente charla:

-¿Podría ser esto obra del Joker?

-No lo creo, Jim. Hasta donde sé, sigue tras los muros de Arkham. Además, este no es su _Modus_ _Operandi_.

-¿Y el Acertijo?

-Edward Nygma hubiera dejado una pista para que yo pudiera conectar este crimen con él. No, tampoco.

-¿El Pingüino? ¿Catwoman?

Batman lo miró.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-Solo me limito a citar la extensa galería de tus conocidos capaces de esto – Gordon encendió otro cigarrillo y fumó – Yo tampoco creo que esos dos pudieran haberlo hecho, pero… un conocido principio detectivesco es: _"No descartes a ningún sospechoso, por más inverosímil que este sea". _Esto podría ser obra de cualquiera… incluso, de Harvey Dent.

-Tampoco es el estilo de Dos Caras – Batman negó enfáticamente – Más bien, creo que tal vez…

Se interrumpió. Algo estaba sucediendo en el quirófano. Algo insólito. Gordon siguió la dirección de su sorprendida mirada y observó un hecho tan aterrador que el cigarrillo encendido se le había caído de la boca.

En el quirófano, el cadáver reseco de la mujer muerta había vuelto a la vida y estaba atacando al forense. Atrapado por sus delgadas manos, que ejercían una presión de tenaza, el médico aullaba de horror.

La mujer, a su vez, también dio un alarido pero el suyo fue de una naturaleza diferente. Acercó al pobre forense hasta sus resecos labios y comenzó a succionarle la fuerza vital. Un destello de energía azul se produjo, iluminando con furia la habitación, mientras la vitalidad fluía de un cuerpo al otro…

Batman no lo pensó dos veces: tomó una silla y destrozó el vidrio que los separaba del quirófano. Saltó dentro y enfrentó a la criatura. De un puñetazo, separó a la "vampira" de su víctima, impidiéndole matarlo.

La mujer se volvió hacia él, gruñendo. Parte de su carne había sido restituida. Ya no se veía como un cadáver reseco, pero tampoco totalmente lleno. Con los huesos de la cara profundamente marcados y los ojos inyectados en sangre, se veía absolutamente demoniaca, igual a uno de esos tantos zombies que salían en las películas de terror de la tele o el cine.

-¡Mi Dios! – exclamó el Comisionado Gordon, entrando en la habitación, la pistola en alto – ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Atrás, Jim! ¡No te acerques! ¡Es peligrosa!

Vaya si no lo era. Dando muestras de poseer una fuerza sobrehumana, la mujer saltó hacia el encapotado y le largó un derechazo. Batman lo encajó, sorprendido, y se tambaleó. Sin perder ni un segundo, la criatura asestó sobre él otro golpe y otro, haciéndolo retroceder.

Estaba decidida a matarlo y lo hubiera hecho de no haber intervenido Gordon, quien con su pistola abrió fuego volándole la cabeza a aquella cosa.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Batman se puso de pie con cierta dificultad. Aquel ataque tan brutal le había dolido… y mucho.

-Aun con la ventaja de la bestialidad, ninguna mujer de ese tamaño puede ser tan poderosa – dijo. Observó el cadáver tirado en el piso, la cabeza reventada. Ante sus ojos, el cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse, pudriéndose a un ritmo vertiginoso – Nunca me he enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte.

Atraídos por el escándalo, llegaron varios policías de la Jefatura. El ver a Gordon en compañía del Hombre-Murciélago, vacilaron.

-¿Todo bien, jefe? – le preguntó uno de ellos, un policía veterano.

-¿Le parece que está todo bien, sargento O'Hara? – replicó el Comisionado, molesto – ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Fíjense cómo está el forense!

-¡Un momento! – exclamó Batman.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo toquen. ¡Que nadie se acerque a él!

Los policías se paralizaron dónde estaban. Batman se acercó cuidadosamente al forense, observándolo.

La criatura no había alcanzado a robarle toda la vitalidad. Sin embargo el cuerpo del médico yacía en el piso, tieso como si estuviera realmente muerto.

-¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Gordon, asomándose al lado de Batman con cuidado.

-Una leve sospecha – dijo el enmascarado – ¿Cuánto dijo el forense que llevaba muerta la mujer cuando la encontraron?

-Cinco horas, más o menos. ¿Por qué?

-Cinco horas… - Batman meditó – Y lo que la vació de vitalidad la secó por completo. En este caso, interrumpí el proceso, de modo que le puede llevar a este menos tiempo.

-No entiendo. ¿Menos tiempo para qué?

-Reanimarse y convertirse en _eso_ – señaló al otro cuerpo – Gordon, quiero que tus hombres retiren al forense y lo encierren en una celda. Preferentemente, aislado de cualquier otro detenido.

-Muy bien – el Comisionado se volvió hacia sus hombres – ¡Ya lo oyeron, chicos! ¡Llévense el cuerpo! _¡Ya!_

Mientras cumplían con su orden, se encendió otro cigarrillo y le preguntó a Batman, temblando:

-¿Sabes con qué estamos lidiando?

-Todavía no – confesó él – Pero lo sabré.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una esquina de uno de los tantos barrios problemáticos de Gotham, una pandilla de moteros borrachos se juntaban. Su ruidosa reunión acabó volviéndose silenciosa cuando la atractiva mujer desnuda surgió de entre las sombras cercanas y se plantó delante de ellos…

-Pero miren nada mas – comentó el líder de la pandilla, con una sonrisa lasciva en su barbudo rostro. Se bajó de su Harley Davidson y se acercó a la chica – Hey, preciosidad. ¿Te has perdido? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sus compañeros –iguales o peores que él– rodearon a la muchacha, sin dejar de observar con avidez su perfecta anatomía totalmente al descubierto, aparentemente sin hacer acuse de recibo de la noche fría ni de los ojos cargados de deseo que la miraban.

-¿Quieres venir a una fiesta, linda? – insistió el motero – Somos 15 en total – rió y sus compañeros le imitaron – ¿Qué dices? ¿Te prendes?

La mujer no respondió nada. Se limitó a mirarlos a todos con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Era como si los estuviera evaluando uno por uno.

-¿Y bien? – insistió el líder de la pandilla – ¿Lista para ir de fiesta con nosotros?

Hubo otro nuevo estallido de carcajadas, pero como la muchacha no respondió, la algarabía general duró un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, muñeca? ¿Tienes miedo? – el motero se atrevió a apoyarle una mano en uno de sus generosos pechos – No temas. Te trataremos bien…

Finalmente, cuando la tocó, ella pareció decidirse por él. Sin mediar ni una sola palabra, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo besó en la boca.

El festejo de sus compañeros se convirtió en autentico horror cuando Eve se alimentó de él, robándole vorazmente su energía vital. Todos retrocedieron, espantados, al ver cómo su líder y amigo caía al piso, convertido en una momia seca y arrugada luego del violento destello azul.

Todavía no satisfecha del todo, la vampira se volvió hacia ellos, sonriendo ampliamente…

En la Jefatura de Policía, las presunciones de Batman acabaron por volverse ciertas. Un par de momentos después de haber sido colocado en una aislada celda de detención, el cuerpo del forense acabó reanimándose, convertido en otra criatura no-muerta como su atacante. Con asco, horror y fascinación, Gordon y los policías que los acompañaban observaron cómo el "zombie" aporreaba las rejas con furia, en su intento desesperado por chuparles la vitalidad.

-¿Qué es esto, Batman? – le preguntó el Comisionado, temblando – ¿Qué carajo es esto? ¿Contra qué luchamos?

Al principio, Batman no respondió. Estaba demasiado absorto concentrado en su observación de la criatura sacudiendo los barrotes de su celda y gruñendo. Luego, se decidió a hablar:

-¿Crees en vampiros, Jim? – preguntó.

Gordon enarcó las cejas. Miró al forense y resopló.

-¿Eso es esta cosa? – inquirió, incrédulo.

-A mí me parece un zombie – comentó el sargento O'Hara, el policía veterano – Si me lo preguntan, tiene toda la pinta – al ver la mirada que su superior le dedicó, se explicó – Es que mis nietas son fanáticas de esa serie de televisión, _"The Walking Dead"_, señor. Y esa cosa ahí dentro tiene toda la pinta de unos de esos malditos muertos vivientes…

-Increíble – Gordon suspiró – Entonces… ¿Es un zombie? – la pregunta fue dirigida a Batman.

-Sí y no. Tal vez – respondió él – Tal parece que tiene un poco de ambas criaturas.

-Genial. _"La Invasión de los Vampiros-Zombies"_ – meneó la cabeza, disgustado – Lo dicho: esta ciudad va derecho al infierno. ¡Ni los muertos descansan en paz ya!

La criatura encerrada elevó el volumen de sus alaridos y redobló sus esfuerzos por escapar de su celda, inútilmente.

-Está hambriento – acotó Batman – Desde que se reanimó, no ha tomado energía vital. Me pregunto qué le sucederá si no toma pronto una ración de ella…

El Caballero de la Noche obtuvo su respuesta cuando el no-muerto acabó desplomándose en el piso, fulminado. Al instante, empezó a descomponerse a una velocidad de pesadilla.

-¡Santo Dios! – exclamó Gordon. A su lado, O'Hara se persignó.

-Está comprobado: si no toman pronto su "alimento" deterioran y mueren – concluyó Batman. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a salir. El Comisionado lo atajó:

-¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas? ¿Qué hemos de hacer?

-Si mis sospechas son ciertas, Jim, habrá más de estas cosas afuera. Pon en alerta a todos tus hombres. Habla con el Alcalde. Podemos estar ante una epidemia catastrófica – Batman salió de la habitación. Se encaminó hacia una puerta – Voy a consultar con un experto en la materia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

No podía decirse que Hans Fallada no fuera un experto en la materia. Antropólogo, médico forense y criminólogo, tenía en su currículo publicado un libro que abordaba el fenómeno del vampirismo desde dos puntos de vista: el mitológico y el real. Si Batman tenía que hablar sobre vampiros, era la única persona en todo Gotham que sabría guiarlo en el tema.

-¿Qué puedes decirme sobre vampiros, Hans?

Al oír la voz del Caballero de la Noche, Fallada alzó la mirada hacia la ventana de su estudio. Se hallaba leyendo un viejo libro cuando el enmascarado entró.

-¿Ahora mismo? Que, entrando así por la ventana, con tu traje negro y esa capa, te pareces a uno – bromeó.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Hans – recalcó Batman, sin humor. Se paró en el centro de la estancia – Hoy he visto a dos.

-No me digas – la sonrisa de Fallada desapareció. Cerró despacio su libro.

-Y no se parecen nada a la descripción mitológica de esas criaturas…

A continuación, le contó al experto lo sucedido en la Jefatura de Policía. Fallada escuchó con atención en todo momento, sin interrumpir. Cuando acabó el relato, suspiró ruidosamente, se levantó de su asiento y se paseó por la habitación, inquieto.

-Lo que me cuentas es bien singular – dijo – y, a su vez, en cierta forma previsible. Contrario a lo que crees, esas criaturas tienen todos los síntomas clásicos de los vampiros del folklore.

-¿De veras?

-Mitológicamente hablando, claro. Por favor, olvídate de vampiros vestidos con frac y capas largas. También, deja de lado la parafernalia de los colmillos, el ajo y las cruces. Los vampiros, en los viejos mitos, no eran algo bonito ni deseable, mal que le pese a las fans más acérrimas de la saga _"Crepúsculo"_ de Stephanie Meyer. Muy por el contrario: eran temidos. Ellos eran el Mal en estado puro, la Peste con mayúscula, una maldición… una corrupción terrible y viciosa.

-Pero hablamos de mitos – insistió Batman – Y yo hoy he visto a dos criaturas _reales_. Seres ni vivos ni muertos, que se alimentan no de sangre, sí de vitalidad. De energía vital.

-Vampiros energéticos – Fallada paladeó la palabra – Muy curioso, aunque no del todo inesperado. En mi libro, trato justamente este tema. Todos somos un poco "vampiros", en realidad. Cuando ingerimos alimentos, tanto de origen animal como vegetal, lo que hacemos es "consumir" energía vital. En pequeñas cantidades, pero la consumimos. Al parecer, estos seres que me cuentas hacen lo mismo, pero con nosotros.

-Esas personas eran víctimas – terció Batman – La enfermera atacó al forense, pero lo que la atacó a ella sigue ahí fuera, suelto.

-El _verdadero_ vampiro – resopló Fallada – O, si lo prefieres, el "vampiro original". El transmisor de esta "enfermedad". Sí, entiendo tu preocupación. Si estas criaturas necesitan depredar de tanto en tanto una dosis de fuerza vital, como mínimo estamos ante una catástrofe grande en puerta. Debes encontrar al original y liquidarlo, antes de que esta maldición se propague.

-¿Cómo lo mato?

-Por lo que me cuentas, a los "zombies" puedes matarlos del modo clásico: destruyéndoles el cerebro. Me imagino que cortarles la cabeza también serviría para detenerlos. En el caso del vampiro original, si fuera una criatura de leyenda y sobrenatural, te sugeriría una estaca de madera de roble… pero creo que con que le traspases el pecho con algo bien filoso bastará. Eso suponiendo que no tenga el poder de regenerarse… En caso de que lo tenga, estarás en un serio problema.

-¿Alguna idea sobre el origen de estas criaturas?

-Yo, pese a haber escrito un libro sobre el tema, no tengo nada claro eso. Hipótesis sobre la génesis vampírica, hay muchas. ¿Quién sabe? Cabe la posibilidad –por más loca que fuera– de que estos vampiros energéticos sean extraterrestres. No lo descartaría.

-¿Crees que tengan debilidades?

-Pues… más allá de la que me contaste de debilitarse si no se alimentan con energía vital, me imagino que el Sol puede hacerles daño – Fallada señaló a la ventana – Está por amanecer dentro de un buen rato, de modo que buscarán refugio en un sitio oscuro. ¿Qué sitio más oscuro puede haber en esta ciudad que las alcantarillas? Según sé, allá abajo hay toda una red oculta de túneles subterráneos. Deberías ir y explorarlos.

-Sin duda, lo haré – Batman comenzó a marcharse – Gracias, Hans.

-Una última cosa, antes de irte – Fallada se dirigió hacia una pared, parándose ante una repisa repleta de armas antiguas. Extrajo una espada medieval de aspecto rustico y se la pasó – La hoja está bañada en plata. Puede que la leyenda de que la plata los daña sea cierta. Llévala contigo. Utilízala contra el vampiro original… si te lo encuentras.

Batman tomó la espada, asintió y salió por donde entró. Fallada se quedó quieto donde estaba hasta que se aflojó. Se dirigió hacia su mini-bar.

-Necesito un trago – dijo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

Antes de que Batman comenzara a explorar el sistema de alcantarillado de Gotham, el Comisionado Gordon y él volvieron a hablar. El policía le traía novedades sorprendentes sobre el caso… novedades funestas.

-Mientras estuviste ausente, hemos registrado cierto movimiento por la ciudad – le informó – Ha habido un montón de desapariciones misteriosas de personas en estas pocas horas.

-Lo cual indica que, lo que sea que convierte en vampiros a las personas ha estado muy ocupado haciendo su trabajo y que encima, es veloz – terció Batman – ¿Tienes registrado en un mapa los sitios donde se produjeron esas desapariciones?

Gordon se lo mostró. El Caballero de la Noche encontró un patrón.

-Hay túneles subterráneos que atraviesan esas zonas – dijo – El Sol saldrá pronto. Seguramente se esconderán ahí.

-¿Todavía crees que se trata de vampiros?

-No lo creo, Jim: _estoy seguro_.

Momentos después, Batman se sumergía en un mundo mefítico y apestoso, construido debajo de Gotham City: la red cloacal. Aquellos túneles antiguos malolientes y llenos de aguas servidas, repletos de ratas que escapaban a las corridas cuando él pasaba caminando, la luz de su potente linterna encendida.

Luego de un buen rato halló lo que buscaba e, incluso, el hecho sobrepasó sus expectativas. Allí, apilados como leños, una montaña de cuerpos resecos de ambos sexos yacían acumulados, resguardados de la luz del Sol en medio de la más estigia de las tinieblas.

-Mi Dios – murmuró Batman, enfocándolos con su linterna. Al hacerlo, la pila de cadáveres tembló y se sacudió. Muchos de ellos abrieron los ojos, lo vieron y comenzaron a pararse.

Aquellas cosas, aquellos "zombies", tenían hambre… hambre de energía vital. Y justamente, el ser más próximo que tenia de sobra este elemento indispensable que les hacía falta, era él.

-Estoy pensando que venir aquí solo fue una malísima idea…

Las criaturas lo atacaron. Batman se defendió de ellos como pudo, repartiendo golpes y patadas, pero eran muchos. E inexorablemente, fue reducido por sus agresores.

Tres lo sostuvieron con fuerza de ambos brazos y por la espalda, y un cuarto ya acercaba su podrida boca hacia la suya, para ser el primero de todos en sorberle la vida.

Hubiera sido el final del Caballero de la Noche, de no haber irrumpido justo en ese momento un nutrido grupo de soldados bien armados, quienes dispararon con sus rifles a las criaturas en la cabeza y las masacraron. La operación de limpieza tardó en total un par de segundos. Cuando acabó, todas las criaturas de ese "nido" habían sido aniquiladas.

Unos potentes focos de luz se encendieron. Los rifles apuntaron ahora a un sorprendido Batman, quien sólo atinó a levantar las manos en señal de rendición. Finalmente, una voz cargada de autoridad le habló:

-¿Está bien?

-Eso depende – respondió. Observó cómo el tipo se le acercaba, destacándose de entre sus tropas. Era un hombre joven de piel negra y mirada muy seria. Iba vestido también con uniforme militar.

-¿Depende de qué? – quiso saber.

-De quién lo pregunta.

-Coronel Robert Neville, de las Fuerzas Armadas3 – se presentó – Y usted, por el traje, me imagino que deber ser Bat-Man.

-Es _Batman_ – lo corrigió – Todo junto.

-Sí, como sea – Neville se volvió hacia sus hombres – ¿Situación?

-Zona asegurada, señor – le informó un soldado – Hostiles destruidos completamente.

-Muy bien – a Batman – Ha tenido suerte, señor. Justo veníamos a revisar este sector del subterráneo. Un minuto más y… usted también formaría parte de este show de fenómenos.

-Parece que el Ejército sabe _bastante_ sobre estas criaturas, Coronel. ¿Por qué no me cuenta?

Neville negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no puedo. Mis superiores no me han autorizado a revelar información clasificada, mucho menos, a civiles.

-Oh, ya veo – Batman se cruzó de brazos – Tal vez entonces deba recurrir a esferas más altas que las suyas para conseguir esa autorización. ¿Tiene un teléfono celular? ¿Me deja hacer una llamada?

Neville miró al enmascarado con suspicacia.

-No sé… ¿Cómo sé que no va a llamar a la prensa?

-¿Tengo cara de salir en la portada de los diarios?

-No sé _cómo_ _es_ su verdadera cara, señor – replicó Neville, haciéndose el sarcástico – Lleva usted mascara. Yo podría ordenarle que se la quitara, antes de prestarle mi teléfono.

Se hizo el silencio. A cierta distancia, los soldados observaban entretenidos cómo su coronel se enfrentaba con el encapotado.

-Usted no podría darme esa orden – replicó Batman a su vez – Hay leyes que me amparan…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles?

-La Ordenanza Numero 21. Firmada en acta por el mismo Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Esa ley ampara las identidades secretas de los superhéroes en ejercicio, en suelo americano, como una cuestión prioritaria de estado.

-Humm… Es verdad – Neville fingió pensar un rato – pero dice claramente _"superhéroes"_. ¿Es usted uno de esos? ¿Puede volar? ¿Tiene súper-fuerza, visión de rayos X, piel invulnerable, esas cosas? – el Coronel sonrió. Batman lo miró con fuerza – Ya me imaginaba que no. De modo que lo siento… no puede hacer esa llamada y mucho menos con mi celular. Ahora, ¿sería tan amable de quitarse la capucha? Quiero saber si, al menos, estoy charlando con un ser humano.

Pero antes de que Batman pudiera darle el gusto, una figura monstruosa irrumpió volando por el túnel, una criatura gigantesca provista de alas membranosas.

El pánico fue total. Los soldados ya levantaban sus armas y se disponían a disparar, pero entonces el murciélago gigante cambió de forma y se convirtió en un atractivo hombre desnudo de ojos celestes y cabello rubio que los observó a todos con severidad.

-¡Es el varón! – exclamó Neville, olvidándose de Batman – ¡Acaben con él!

Pese a la orden impartida, nadie pudo jalar el gatillo. Gracias a sus poderes telepáticos, Adam los había paralizado a todos donde estaban. Mirándolos fijamente, les habló:

-De rodillas. Ya.

A una, todos los soldados –Neville incluido– obedecieron. Su voluntad había quedado totalmente anulada. El vampiro sonrió.

-Y ahora… provóquense su fin – dijo.

Todos volvieron sus rifles hacia sus cabezas… y dispararon.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

Uno a uno, los soldados se suicidaron volándose de un tiro la cabeza. Cuando sólo quedaron Neville y Batman, Adam fijó todo su poder telepático en ambos.

El Coronel se resistió. Luchó en vano contra el impulso. Su mano extrajo de su cartuchera una pistola y se la apoyó en la sien.

-Jala el gatillo – le dijo el vampiro, despacio, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – Vamos, Robert. Hazlo. Jala el gatillo y el dolor cesará.

Neville estaba sudando. Resopló. La mano que sostenía el arma tembló. El dedo se tensó sobre el percutor.

Adam no le quitaba los ojos de encima. El vampiro ni siquiera parpadeaba. Al lado del militar, Batman sintió que el lazo telepático sobre él se aflojaba un poco. Si bien tampoco podía moverse, Adam no lo había obligado a volarse la cabeza todavía. Tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad y salvarle la vida a su compañero, de otra forma, iba a seguir el mismo camino de autodestrucción y muerte que sus hombres.

Alargó una mano hacia su cinturón. La espada medieval que Fallada le había entregado se hallaba ahí, colgada. La sacó muy lentamente e intentó ponerse de pie…

El vampiro se dio cuenta y fijó su telepatía en él. Batman volvió a quedar inmóvil. Por el contrario, Neville vio aflojarse la presión sobre él y pudo apartar la pistola de su sien.

El momento de gracia para el militar duró poco. Adam volvió a fijar su influjo mental sobre él y el arma regresó a su sitio… y Batman entendió.

Su poder telepático tenia límites. Ahora que sólo quedaban dos personas, tenía que concentrarse en ellos para obligarles a hacer su voluntad. No podía con ambos: _o dominaba a Neville o lo dominaba a él_. De modo que cuando la presión aflojó otra vez, el Hombre-Murciélago concentró todas sus fuerzas en resistir y dando un alarido de guerra, consiguió liberarse del todo, arrojándose sobre el vampiro e incrustándole la espada en el pecho.

Hubo una explosión de luz. Una ráfaga de energía azul salió expulsada y la figura humana de Adam se derritió. Por espacio de un breve segundo, Batman vio al ser de nuevo en su verdadera forma: un murciélago enorme y monstruoso, una bestia inhumana que chilló, presa de un dolor atroz. Luego, la criatura explotó en pedazos.

Neville suspiró, aliviado. Bajó la pistola y se aflojó, extenuado.

-Coronel, ¿está…? – Batman se le acercó y lo ayudó.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – resopló. Se tambaleó un poco, de modo que tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro del enmascarado un momento – ¿Cómo supo matarlo?

-Consulté a un experto – Batman observó el sitio donde los restos del vampiro seguían ardiendo, consumiéndose. La espada yacía intacta entre ellos – Todo ha terminado.

-No… Al contrario. Todavía no acabamos con esta amenaza.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No estoy autorizado para revelar… - empezó Neville. Batman lo cortó. Señaló los cadáveres de los soldados.

-¡Déjese de payasadas, Robert! – le dijo – ¡Casi se pega un tiro en la cabeza! ¡Si yo no hubiera intervenido, estaría ahí mismo, junto con sus hombres! ¡Así que empiece a hablar! Cuénteme _todo_ lo que sepa sobre estas criaturas…

Neville optó por hacerlo. Le habló sobre la nave espacial adosada a la cola del cometa, sobre los cuerpos alienígenas metidos en urnas de cristal, sobre el macho –destruido ahora– y la hembra de aspecto humano traídos a la Tierra. Sobre el escape del laboratorio de ambos y más…

-…Después de su fuga, descubrimos que todos los afectados por estas criaturas acabaron reanimándose – dijo – Si bien el Alto Mando pudo destruir a todos los infectados del comienzo de esta plaga, sus portadores originales todavía seguían sueltos. Por eso, se desplegó una amplia red para darles caza. La ciudad más cercana al laboratorio era Gotham, de modo que aquí empezó la cacería de verdad.

-Por eso hay tanta gente afectada – completó Batman – Tanto el macho como la hembra han estado ocupados. Y ahora, queda ella…

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sea localizada – Neville tomó su celular – Con suerte, la operación resultará exitosa y la gente común ni se dará cuenta. Habremos eliminado una amenaza alienígena sin recurrir a la artillería pesada – hizo una llamada – Aquí Robert Neville, reportándose. Éxito al destruir al macho. ¿Me escuchan? ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

El militar largó un insulto bien audible y consultó la pantalla de su teléfono. Decía: _"Sin señal"_.

-¡Maldito trasto! – refunfuñó – Justo ahora se queda sin cobertura…

Batman sintió un estremecimiento. Pasó un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era una sensación suya. En verdad, el suelo se estaba moviendo.

_Vibraba, cada vez más fuerte. _

-Robert…

-Sí. Yo también lo siento – dijo el otro, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Qué demonios…?

Ambos se miraron y decidieron subir a la superficie. Lo bien que hicieron: una vez en la calle, se quedaron helados con lo que vieron.

La inmensa nave espacial de los vampiros alienígenas ya no se hallaba tras la cola del cometa. Había abandonado su posición para dirigirse a la Tierra y ahora flotaba, suspendida, sobre Gotham City.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **

-Ok. Esto es malo – dijo Neville – Muy malo.

No se imaginaba cuánto. La nave desplegó entonces una especie de estructura en su cima, terriblemente parecida a un paraguas o sombrilla inmensa. Gracias a esto –y a su posicionamiento– la luz solar del amanecer fue bloqueada a propósito, trayendo a Gotham una segunda noche de tiempo indefinido.

No fue lo único que sucedió. Al mismo tiempo en que la nave bloqueaba al Sol, el caos se desató en la ciudad. Gritos, corridas y explosiones, una detrás de otra, sacudían a la urbe. Batman y Neville pudieron ver la causa: los vampiros energéticos –ya sin la amenaza solar– surgieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a atacar a la población, alimentándose de ella. Personas inocentes se veían despojadas de su fuerza vital, para luego reanimarse ellas mismas como criaturas no-muertas que corrían a otros en pos de la preciada energía, creando así un círculo vicioso de infección, muerte y destrucción.

-¡Esto es un desastre! – exclamó Neville. Batman y él buscaron refugio momentáneamente en un callejón solitario. Desde allí podían ver todo el pandemonio desatado sobre la ciudad – ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-Concuerdo contigo.

-Pero… ¿Dónde ir?

-Por lo pronto, a la Jefatura de Policía – Batman sacó un control remoto de su cinturón – Debemos reunirnos con el Comisionado Gordon y su gente.

-¿Has visto a tu alrededor, Bats? ¿Cómo diablos llegaremos allá? ¡Ir a pie sería un suicidio!

Batman presionó un botón.

-Iremos en mi auto.

El Bat-Movil apareció. Era un coche sorprendente: oscuro y alargado, algo en su diseño aerodinámico hacía recordar a los murciélagos. Neville se sentó en el lado del copiloto, fascinado por la cantidad de aparatos sofisticados que había en su cabina.4

-¡Esto es asombroso! – comentó.

Al volante, Batman no dijo nada. Se limitó a conducir hasta la Estación de Policía con una pelota de hielo en el estómago. A su alrededor, atravesaron un paisaje dantesco donde los muertos se alimentaban de los vivos y los incendios voraces se desataban, consumiendo edificios enteros.

Llegaron a la Jefatura relativamente seguros en el Bat-Movil. Encontraron el sitio revuelto, patas para arriba. Los policías que quedaban se defendían como podían de las hordas de criaturas que los atacaban. Tenían orden de tirar a matar pero a veces se olvidaban de que, para acabar a esas criaturas, hacía falta un disparo _directo_ a la cabeza…

Batman entró en la oficina del Comisionado, con el militar pisándole los talones. Lo halló agazapado tras su escritorio, ladrando ordenes por teléfono de línea:

-¡No me importa lo que digan! ¡Ustedes no se muevan de ahí! ¿Me ha entendido, O'Hara? ¡Protejan a los civiles, cueste lo que cueste! – colgó. Vio a Batman y se irguió – ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! ¡Esto es un desastre, un desastre! – encendió un cigarrillo con dedos temblorosos – Hemos perdido al Alcalde. Una de esas cosas lo atacó… ahora, anda corriendo por las calles como uno más de esos monstruos. ¡Dios!

-¿Me permite usar su teléfono? – le preguntó Neville.

-Adelante – Gordon lo miró, un poco intimidado por su uniforme militar – ¿Amigo tuyo? – le susurró a Batman.

-Podría decirse que, de momento, sí.

-¿Qué pasó allá abajo?

-Matamos a uno de los propagadores de esta plaga, Jim. Pero todavía falta otro.

-¿Hola? – Neville interrumpió su charla. Al teléfono, había conseguido ponerse con alguien – ¿Me escucha?

_-Esta es una línea privada. ¿Cómo ha conseguido comunicarse?_ – lo increpó una voz áspera del otro lado _– ¡Identifíquese!_

-Coronel Robert Neville, Fuerzas Armadas.

_-¡Aquí el sargento Porter! ¡Señor! ¡Le dábamos por muerto! _

-Negativo. Como puede oír, estoy bien vivo y pretendo seguir así – Neville cambió el tubo de oreja – Escúcheme con atención, sargento: _éxito en la misión_. El macho ha sido destruido. Sólo queda la hembra.

_-Lo sabemos. Es ella quien dirige este ataque. _

-¿Ataque? Explíquese.

_-La hembra se halla localizada en la catedral ubicada en el centro de Gotham. Desde allí está enviando algo a su nave. No sé bien qué es, pero parece alguna clase de energía. Es visible contra el cielo como una columna de luz… _

-La catedral de Gotham – Neville señaló a una ventana. Batman y Gordon se asomaron y miraron en esa dirección. Una luz azulada subía por el cielo a través de la cúpula hasta la nave y su estructura como de sombrilla abierta.

-Es evidente que está canalizando energía – comentó el encapotado – Pero, ¿para qué?

_-¿Me escucha todavía, Coronel? _

-Fuerte y claro, sargento. Cuénteme qué otras novedades hay.

_-Si esta locura no acaba, el Alto Mando planea utilizar un misil nuclear para esterilizar la zona… _

-¿Se han vuelto locos? ¡Mataran a millones de inocentes con eso!

_-El Alto Mando ya ha tomado la decisión –_ siguió diciendo el sargento _– Quieren evitar que esta infección se extienda. La ciudad ha sido puesta en cuarentena y sus principales rutas de acceso, bloqueadas. Pero puedo hacer que un helicóptero lo vaya a buscar, señor. Sólo deme sus coordenadas… _

-Un momento sargento, por favor – Neville tapó el tubo del teléfono y le contó a Batman y a Gordon rápida y brevemente la situación. Cuando acabó, al Caballero de la Noche no le quedó ninguna duda sobre los pasos a seguir.

-Jim, que Neville y tú suban a ese helicóptero – dijo – Yo voy tras la hembra.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No hay otra forma. Iré a la catedral y la destruiré. Esperemos que eso sirva para detener esta locura y salvar a Gotham.

-Está bien. Cuídate, por favor.

-¿Sargento? ¿Sigue ahí? – Neville volvió a hablar por teléfono.

_-Sigo aquí, Sr. _

-Prepare ese helicóptero para admitir a un pasajero más. Estas son mis coordenadas…

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

Batman condujo su Bat-Movil directamente hasta la catedral, atravesando una ciudad envuelta en llamas. En unas pocas horas, los vampiros energéticos habían provocado tal destrozo que toda la zona parecía arrasada por un bombardeo. Durante el trayecto, llamó a Alfred por un comunicador colocado en el coche.

_-Señor, estoy viendo la tele –_ dijo el mayordomo, muy preocupado _– Esto es un desastre… _

-Lo sé. Justo ahora me estoy dirigiendo al corazón del huracán… Escucha, Alfred. Hay una posibilidad muy remota de que no salga con vida de esto…

_-No diga eso, señor. ¡Usted es Batman! _

-No. Soy un ser humano, como cualquier otro. Y como cualquier otro, la muerte puede llegarme cuando menos lo espere. Pero ahora, no soy el único en peligro: si no detengo esta amenaza, el Ejército destruirá Gotham con un misil nuclear.

Silencio. Aunque no podía verlo, Batman se imaginó la cara de espanto que seguramente estaría poniendo el inglés.

-Alfred, quiero que sigas atentamente mis instrucciones: toma lo indispensable y baja a la cueva.

_-Pero señor… _

-¡No es el momento para discusiones inútiles! Ve a la cueva y cierra todo. El sitio puede soportar el impacto de un misil nuclear y protegerte de la radiación. En el peor de los casos, tendrás que esperar un tiempo largo hasta que la ayuda llegue, pero la cueva tiene material de sobra para que puedas sobrevivir.

_-Señor, no puede pedirme eso – _replicó Alfred, con su habitual flema británica _– Por supuesto que no pienso hacer caso. Si usted no vuelve, mis servicios ya no serán requeridos nunca más, así que… _

-Alfred, viejo testarudo. ¿Por una vez en la vida, no vas a hacerme caso? ¡No es Batman quien te está hablando ahora! ¡Es Bruce Wayne!

_-Lo sé, señor. Y se lo repito: yo, del living de la mansión, no me muevo. No, hasta que usted vuelva. _

Alfred cortó la comunicación. Batman resopló. Le hubiera gustado darle una buena tunda a su viejo amigo y mentor –casi un padre adoptivo para él– pero ya era tarde. La mole gótica de la catedral se alzaba enfrente suyo, con la columna de luz azul que subía hasta la nave alienígena.

Detuvo el Bat-Movil y se bajó. Era hora de la verdad.

De repente, su comunicador de la Liga de la Justicia sonó. Se lo sacó del cinturón y lo apagó. No quería interrupciones ajenas en ese momento. Si no podía salvar él a _su_ ciudad, sin la ayuda de Superman, Linterna Verde, Wonder Woman, Flash y los otros, entonces de nada le servía seguir viviendo.

-Lo siento, chicos… pero este es _mí_ momento.

Aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire, sacó la espada de plata que le dio Fallada y entró en el templo.

Eve lo estaba esperando. Se hallaba parada en el centro de la catedral, vestida con una vaporosa túnica blanca que dejaba más al descubierto que lo que escondía. Cuando el Caballero de la Noche se le acercó, la vampira le sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia él.

-Bienvenido, Bruce – lo saludó – Te esperaba.

-Me tienes en desventaja. Conoces mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo…

Batman se acercó a ella despacio, analizando la situación. Las apariencias engañaban: parecía indefensa, pero no lo era.

-Mi verdadero nombre es intraducible a tu lengua – explicó – Puedes llamarme "Eve". Me bautizaron así aquí, en tu planeta, y me gusta.

-Bien, _Eve_… Exactamente, ¿Quién eres tú y qué está sucediendo?

-Somos los Nioth-Korgai – reveló ella – Somos una raza muy antigua. Visitamos tu planeta un par de veces en el pasado, para alimentarnos. Nosotros iniciamos vuestras leyendas sobre vampiros y muertos vivientes, lo que se dice _"sin querer-queriendo"_ – sonrió – Ahora mismo, estoy canalizando a nuestra nave la energía vital que nuestras baterías vivientes recogen en esta ciudad, para alimentar a mi gente.

-Así que los "zombies" son sólo meras herramientas para un fin – razonó Batman. Eve asintió – Los usan para robar fuerza vital… misma que el otro y tú planeaban mandar a los vampiros de la nave.

-Sí… Adam, mi pobre compañero, a quien _tú_ mataste – Eve pareció triste – Se suponía que drenaríamos juntos la vitalidad necesaria para la restauración completa de nuestra raza, e incluso, por eso adoptamos la forma humana. Para conseguir que nos trajeran a ambos a este planeta. Es una pena que él no esté, pero yo sola puedo completar el proceso.

-No. No lo harás – Batman alzó la espada – No te dejaré.

La vampira sonrió. Se acercó a él caminando, contoneándose sensualmente.

-Oh, ¿de verdad, Bruce? ¿En verdad me lastimarías con esa arma? ¿Tan peligrosa te parezco?

Batman se paralizó. La estaba mirando a los ojos y al hacerlo, cometió el peor error. Su telepatía lo atrapó y lo dominó. Convirtiéndolo en un sujeto dócil y sumiso, Eve lo acarició. Le quitó la máscara y la capucha, dejando su rostro totalmente al descubierto.

-Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común – le susurró al oído. Él aspiró su perfume y se sintió perder. Lo tenía totalmente controlado – Me gustas, Bruce. Y puedo hacer que sobrevivas a este Armagedón… sólo si me aceptas.

-Yo… yo… - tartamudeó él. Intentó liberarse de su control mental, sin éxito.

-Mi raza está cansada de vagar por el espacio – reveló Eve – Vamos a asentarnos definitivamente en la Tierra. ¿Cómo no podríamos hacerlo? Vuestras vidas, vuestras almas, nos nutrirán. Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Si te unes a mí, como mi consorte, te haré inmortal. Vivirás eternamente.

Batman cerró los ojos. Peleó. Lo hizo con todas las fuerzas de su mente.

-Sólo debes aceptarme – seguía diciéndole ella – Sólo debes _besarme_ – y acercó sus labios a él – Un simple beso, un pequeño intercambio energético y seremos el uno para el otro, por siempre…

Batman tembló. Recurrió a lo único que podía salvarlo en ese momento: _el recuerdo de sus padres_. Sus padres, injustamente asesinados. Lo que lo motivó a luchar contra el crimen y la maldad…

-Besame, Bruce – susurró Eve – Besame… ahora.

-¡NO!

El grito surgió de lo más hondo de sí, de sus entrañas, de su alma. Clavó la espada en el pecho de la criatura sin pensarlo y el efecto fue instantáneo: _ella chilló, perdió la forma humana y explotó_.

La detonación envió una descarga de energía roja a la nave. El vehículo espacial tembló y también estalló. Comenzó a caer en dirección al mar, donde acabó hundiéndose, sepultado por las aguas.

Al quitarse lo que bloqueaba la luz solar, esta penetró en Gotham a raudales. Todos los vampiros energéticos la recibieron de lleno y se desintegraron en cenizas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la orgia de muerte y destrucción cesó abruptamente.

Parado de pie, solo en la puerta de la catedral, Bruce Wayne contemplaba cómo el Sol brillaba sobre su ciudad, usualmente gris. Lo había conseguido: **Gotham vería un día más de vida**.

Y todo, gracias a él.

Volvió a colocarse la máscara y la capucha. Pese a que parecía lo contrario, su trabajo todavía no había terminado. Gotham City seguiría necesitándolo y ahora que el caos había pasado, paradójicamente lo haría más que nunca.

Se subió a su Bat-Movil y partió de allí.

**Dedicado a la amada memoria de mi padre, **

**Juan Carlos Bravo **

**(1949-2015) **

**FIN**

* * *

**1 Si bien el próximo paso del cometa Halley (el cual atraviesa nuestro sistema solar cada 76 años) se espera para el año 2061, para fines narrativos este hecho ha sido deliberadamente ignorado, trasladando su nueva aparición a la época actual.**

**2 _"Eve"_ y _"Adam"_ son la versión anglosajona de _"Eva"_ y _"Adán"_, la primera pareja humana, según el texto bíblico.**

**3 Robert Neville es el personaje protagonista de la novela de vampiros de Richard Matheson, _"Soy Leyenda"_. La versión utilizada aquí es la más actual, la interpretada por el actor Will Smith.**

**4 En este caso, el modelo de Bat-Movil elegido para la ocasión es mismo utilizado por Batman en sus dos primeras películas, las que dirigió Tim Burton.**


End file.
